vertilinefandomcom-20200216-history
Mezzaline
|image = Image:Oh_no_lady.png |imagewidth = 300 |caption = |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Mezz |Row 2 title = Sex |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Uhhh |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Spiderfolk |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = ??? |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Original Character |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = the itsy bitsy spider |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Froggy }} Mezzaline: pronounced like 'mezzanine'. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Mezzaline pumps enzymes into her prey through her fangs to digest them. She also has venom, but it's not terribly harmful. Where injected, the venom causes itching, swelling, and, depending on how ragged the bite, varying levels of pain. As an aside, Mezzaline has a very pretty singing voice. Strength: Her enzymes take a while to work, but if she pumps in enough, they will dissolve you from the inside out. Weakness: Her vanity could probably be considered a weakness. Her exoskeleton isn't as hard as a regular spider's, so it's much easier to cut through. Personality: Mezzaline is very literal. If you say "bite me", and the mood strikes her, she will do so. She speaks without metaphors, similes or exaggerations. Sarcasm isn't lost on her, though she doesn't use it herself. She is curious about the world around her and will be even more so around the company of humans. (Soft, fleshy creatures without any defense at all? How peculiar! May she touch you?) She is also polite in her speech and actions, though she will freely ask what humans may consider personal questions or go into extreme detail on gruesome matters. Mezzaline is outgoing and sociable. She enjoys speaking with people, whether they're friends or strangers. Positive relationships came easily to her in Erremal, but people in Erremal are very different from those in Vertiline. She is also somewhat vain, preferring to keep her exoskeleton clean and hair combed. Extra: She wears no clothes. ALWAYS NAKED. And she also bleeds blue, as spiders are wont to do. Vertiline Deaths: None yet. Punishments: None yet. Relationships *Arbiter: She respects the Arbiter and feels kinship with him due to their shared "alien" status. She'll willingly work under his command and enjoys his presence, despite his seriousness. *Aqua: She likes Aqua. Aqua is ignorant about the Spiderfolk, but she seems to mean well enough. *Loe: UGH FUCK YOU LOE *Spider-Man: DOES WHATEVER A SPIDER CAN? Well maybe not everything, but he's still very interesting. He calls himself Spider-Man and he shoots webs. Very cool! *Ven: HE'S ADERPABLE. Had a little bit of an odd reaction to Mezzaline's face but that seems terribly common. Still, he was curious about spinning webs and he seems real friendly. *Warrior: Sir Warrior! <3 First to help her on the scene of her attack and a generally nice dude. Needs to loosen up a bit, but hey. His chivalry is touching. *Zhaneel: HEY ANOTHER ALIEN THING. Zhaneel is a nice gryphon lady. Mezzaline likes her for both of those reasons. Other Stuff, Links Application Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Original Character